Geist D. Pheles (The Lovable Devil)/Peerage
The newest peerage of Geist D. Pheles consists of fourteen powerful reincarnated devils from different affiliations. All of the member's overall powers are ranging from top-tier High-Class Devils to top-tier Ultimate-Class Devils. They were found by Geist himself during his travels from world of ExE. They're also the members of Geist's independent team, Team Twilight. It is revealed later on that all of members of Team Twilight are the deceased spirits of Geist's previous member's reincarnated, which they requested to go back to him by the spirt of the God of the Bible in the Ulnar, a sacred place of beginning and the end of all lives goes to. Overview: Lead by the 3rd son of the House of Pheles, the fourteen reincarnated devils under Geist's leadership are beings from other affiliation and races in a different world. Geist gathered them in many varied situations and twist of fates, which some were offered as a rewards from different affiliations where Geist "negotiated" with (in his case, it was mix of threats, blackmailing, and etc.). Most were try to kill Geist for his personalities, some were found in a miserable state and some were offered as representatives and protection as long as they stay loyal to their King from the 72 Pillars. Some members, mostly men treats Geist with odd mix of deep hatred and respect relationships while the girls have gained or forcedly gained affections for his....charming personalities. Sirzechs and Ajuka both noted that their relationship is half as deep as of a Gremory's....in a hated, sarcastic, and comical way. All of them wear their own variations of the clothed designs, but main features are remained where they had the emblem of the House of Pheles. Geist D. Pheles's Peerage is noted to be one of the strongest from the Underworld amongst the youth devils, because it is mostly made of powerful beings that had gathered from other affiliation and races in a different world, who either has amazing skills & qualities or possesses high-tier Sacred Gears to even a few Longinus Gears. His peerage is also noted to be one of the strongest amongst the other devils who possess peerage as noted by Diehauser Belial, cousin of Geist and Rating Game Champion that if Geist and his peerage would enter the official Rating Game again, they would become the next peerage to gain both "The Strongest Peerage" and "New Champion" with no time spared. Category:DxDchoi101 Members (WIP's) The Peerage is lead by Geist D. Pheles, which consists of 1 King, 1 Queen, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks, and 7 pawn, making it total of 15. All of his servants were reincarnated with Unused Evil Pieces and Mutation Pieces (3 totals). Geist D. Pheles (King): Emilia Ariadust (Queen, Mutation Piece): Tillius Murdruik (Rook, Unused): Melfina Nouvrenstein (Rook, Unused): Dahāg (Bishop, Mutation Piece): Nirlizie Al-Saade (Bishop, Unused): Hijikata Isami (Knight, Unused): Seth Arib Sadat (Pawn, Mutation Piece): Varias Arkham Glenfiel (Pawn, Unused x2): Falco Richterstein (Pawn, Unused): Enri Slekenberg (Pawn, Unused): Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Organizations Category:The Lovable Devil